garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild: Where Eagles Dare Do
Synopsis Garfield and his friends make their way through the desert, when an eagle captures Odie. Meanwhile, back home, Jon finally realizes that the raccoons are in his house, thanks to the unseen help of Squeak. He drives to retrieve Garfield, Odie, and Nermal. Plot Back home, Squeak manages to escape the cookie jar, just as Irv comes into the kitchen informs the situation regarding the raccoons. Both mice go to the living room and see the Raccoons stuffed like turkeys, not wanting to eat another bite, which gives Squeak an idea. They go to Jon's study and Squeak uses the computer to make an online order to Vito's restaurant for a dozen lasagnas. Jon gets them and offers them to Garfield, not knowing it's really the raccoons, who don't want it. Since Jon knows that the real Garfield wouldn't turn down lasagna, making him realize that they're really raccoons all along, meaning Squeak's plan was successful. Jon, along with Minerva and Drusilla, drive to the campsite, while the Raccoons are forced to do chores around the house, which They didn't mind, since They love washing stuff anyway. Meanwhile, Fanfan and Monica lead Garfield and the others to the end of the marsh and the start of the desert. before leaving, Nermal gives Fanfan his perfume bottle from Paris. Fanfan declines it, but He lets Her have it anyway as he, Garfield, and Odie wave farewell. Hours later, Garfield, Odie, and Nermal delusionally see mirages, but luckily, They see a road with a bus stop bench. Garfield and Nermal had a fight, and they sing about how they cannot stand each other. After they finish singing, Garfield and Nermal notice an eagle grabbing Odie by the ears, just as a bus stops. Garfield goes to save Odie, and Nermal, after a few seconds, comes along. The eagle soon after drops Odie in a nest on a very steep mesa, with three eaglets, meaning that the Eagle is the parent. Garfield and Nermal locate Odie and come to help. When one of the eaglets is about to fly, Odie flaps His ears for good measure. The eaglet flaps his wings and can fly. While Odie teaches the eaglets on how to fly, Garfield and Nermal shake up a nearby mesa, which falls. Odie then comes down the mesa, but freezes when he sees down. Garfield and Nermal use their claws to go up the Mesa and get to Odie. but as Garfield slowly brings Odie down, the dog sees down and panics, making Garfield let go, and fall down, but not much. They run for the other side of the broken mesa, which crumbles and falls. fortunately, the eaglets come to help and get them down to the desert. but just as the eagle from earlier was about to attack Garfield's group, the eaglets fly up, nuzzle Odie goodbye, and fly away. Garfield's group try to race back to the bus before it gets dark. while getting to the bus, Odie hears a coyote howling... Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Nermal Major Characters *Jon *Drusilla *Minerva *Squeak Minor Characters *Irv *Eagle *Racoons Category:The Garfield Show Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show